Our Love Can Change the World
by Shipping Princess
Summary: Harry Potter didn't like his life, so he made a spell that gave him a different one. He didn't expect to end up as Gellert Grindlewald's son, Lucifer, a boy who likes to wear girl clothes, and is the lover of the young Lord Voldemort. Join me as Harry changes the past and the future.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had killed Lord Voldemort exactly a year ago, making this the anniversary of his death, and Harry's supposed friends' betrayal. This was the day the past 365 days had been building up to. This was the day he would be reborn.

 **-A FEW INCANTATIONS, SOME SPILT BLOOD, AND SOME TIME-TRAVELING TO ABOUT 70-YEARS-EARLIER LATER-**

It was dark and Harry could see nothing. Harry, unfortunately had to stay in here for awhile yet, so he made himself content with listening to the man carrying him's conversations. This confused him a bit as he discovered that he was still a fetus in a _man's_ stomach, but he eventually became used to it.

He remembered his past life, so settled on reliving the memories from it until he could be born and was fully developed.

Harry was happy when he was finally able to leave the wretched dark place he had been living in for the past months. It reminded him too much of the awful cupboard he had originally grown up in. Harry realized that if he wanted to grow up fairly normal, he would have to lock his memories of being a Potter away in the farthest recesses of his mind until a later, more appropriate date.

Lucifer Bren Grindelwald(1)came into this world on May 1, 1928, and he shall stay for many more, changing destiny and fate with every breath he takes.

 **Word Count: 287**

 **Translations: None**

 **(1). Lucifer from the bible also known as 'the Tempter' or just 'Temptation'(I think... Whatever, you get the gist), and Bren is a German name(I looked it up)basically meaning 'Little Raven'(it doesn't translate to that, it's just the meaning. Also, I read in another fic that Gellert Grindelwald was German, so I was like,'Hey, why not?').**

 **Tags/Warnings: Carrier!Harry, Sweet!Harry, OOC!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Sort-of-a-crossdresser!Harry, Living!Myrtle, Pureblood!Myrtle, Not-so-evil!Voldemort, Not-a-dark-lord!Grindelwald, a bunch of other tags I'm not even gonna bother with, because it would take too friggin long.**

 **Characters(relation to main; birth year): Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.(Main; 1926); Lucifer Bren "Lucy" Grindelwald/Harry James Potter(Main; 1928); Gellert Grindelwald(Lucifer's father; 1905); Kai Grindelwald née Träger(Lucifer's 'mother'; 1906); Walburga Black(friend of Tom and eventual Death Eater; 1925); Myrtle Warren(best friend of Lucifer and Dark Side supporter; 1929); Poppy Pomfrey(friend of Lucifer and Dark Side supporter); Minerva "Minnie" McGonagal(friend of Lucifer and Dark Side supporter; 1929); Orion Black(friend of Lucifer and eventual Death Eater; 1927); Lucretia Black(cousin of Walburga, friend of Tom and eventual Death Eater; 1925); there will probably be many more to come, but I'm lazy and don't have time to write out a bunch of own characters and other characters I found on wiki from Tom's class. Also, I changed McGonagal and Orion Black's birth years. Orion was born in 1929 and McGonagal was born in 1925. There also might be some other characters who I screw birth years/ages up with later, and when that happens, I will let you know.**

 **Main Pairing: Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr/Harry James Potter(Lucifer Bren Grindelwald)**

 **Side Pairings: Gellert Grindelwald/OMC(Kai Grindelwald née Träger); Charlus Potter/Dorea Black; Orion Black/Walburga Black; Minerva McGonagal/Poppy Pomfrey, and many more**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, or things. I make no money whatsoever from this story and write and post it only for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

 **Request: As always, I would love to hear your thoughts either in a PM or comment and suggestions and ideas are always welcome.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry it is s** **o short, I just really felt this was a good place to end it. It was not because I usually get lazy. A warning: this is gonna be a really weird story including crossdressing and other odd things such as Harry x Voldemort/Tom Riddle, so yeah.**

 **ARK**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer, or 'Lucy' as he usually insisted, didn't have any friends, though he was hoping to make some when he went to Hogwarts this year. Most purebloods already had a lot of friends from the purebloods circles, even some muggleborns had friends in each other or half-bloods who grew up in the muggle world. Lucy grew up very sheltered, as his parents were always worried about him due to his illness. He was very fragile and small, though if you disagreed with him about something he truly believed in, well, let's just say, you _really_ wouldn't want to be in the same room as him for a long while after your encounter.

Back to the point, Lucy was currently on the train to his new school, a book in his hands, a small bag containing his medicine in case he started to feel ill that he carried with him everywhere sitting on the seat next to him in the empty compartment, and a content smile on his face when another boy, maybe a year older than Lucy, walked in and gracefully sat in the seat across from him. Lucy looked up and shyly waved at the brunette, his acid green eyes that he inherited from his mother shifting nervously as he took in the other boy.

"Hn." The hazel-eyed boy sneered before continuing,"I am Tom Riddle. What is your name?"

"I-I'm Lucifer Grindelwald, b-but everyone calls me Lucy. A-are you returning t-to Hogwarts, or are you a-a first year as w-well? I-if you don't mind me asking, that is, y-you don't have to answer i-if you don't want t-to." Lucy stumbles through his words meekly, shyly looking up at Tom through his thick eyelashes.

"I am a second year. Don't stutter, it is unbecoming." Tom continued to sneer, but his face softened as he saw Lucy begin to shake. Tom slowly rose from his seat and moved Lucy's medicine bag another seat over before quickly(and gracefully, how could he be anything but?)occupying the seat and cautiously wrapping a comforting(and a bit awkward)arm around the now sniffling boy before gently running his fingers through Lucy's long, wavy, black hair(that he also inherited from his mother).

"W-why are you being n-nice now?" Lucy asked through his now dwindling sniffles as he laid his head onto Tom's lap for the older boy to continue running his long fingers through Lucy's thick locks.

"I honestly have no idea. There is just something about you... Now, we will have to work on your stutter and make sure you get into Slytherin. Can you try to help yourself by letting me help you?" The brunette said with a sigh as he continued his ministrations on Lucy's hair. Tom continued on after getting a nod,"Also, I refuse to call you 'Lucy', you are a boy, not a girl, and unless you would like to be treated as a female, I will call you Lucifer, unless you would prefer I call you by something else? Other than Lucy, that is."

"I-I don't mind being treated similar to a female, but if you r-really don't like Lucy, then it's your choice. M-my middle name is Bren, if you would rather call me that than Lucifer, b-but I don't care what you decide to call me." Lucy told the older boy. Tom pondered this for a moment before deciding on sticking with Lucifer. Hmmm, 'the tempter', yes quite. Tom already knew that Lucifer would be absolutely beautiful when he was fully grown.

"I shall stick to Lucifer, I think." Tom drawled before glancing over at the bag he had formerly moved when he had taken the seat beside Lucy. He decided to ask about it. "What is your bag for?"

"O-oh. That is my medicine bag. It c-comes with me everywhere because I could become sick at the drop of a hat. I-I stutter because I am u-unused to being around anyone other than mother, f-father, Healer Brown, or our house-elves. My parents sheltered me as I grew. I-I am actually surprised I was allowed to go to Hogwarts, th-though I was only allowed to come after numerous reassurances f-from Healer Brown, myself, and I think mummy also had something more t-to do with it because daddy only conceded after they had a private c-conversation." Tom absolutely loved how innocent Lucy sounded, and probably was. Tom promised himself that he would be the only one to ever ruin that innocence.

"What are your parents names?" Tom asked slowly.

"My father's name is Gellert Grindelwald, and my mother's is Kai Grindelwald née Träger. I've never heard of a Riddle in the wizarding world before, tell me about that?" Lucy requested, looking at Tom with big, green eyes that nobody has ever been able to deny.

"My mother died giving birth to me. She was a pureblood. Merope Gaunt. She loved a muggle man, but knew that with her looks, he would never take her, so she dosed him heavily with love potion, and when she let him off, he left her. I'm a half-blood, my father knows nothing of me. I grew up in a muggle orphanage, where I was sent when mother died. I only know the story because she told the patron at Wool's when she was in labor, a few hours before my birth. That does not matter anymore, though. Tell me, how is it that you have two males for parents?" Tom explained before giving his own question.

"That's sad. I'll tell you of my family, though. My mother's family, the Träger's, were given the gift of fertility by love pixies generations ago. Any male submissive Träger is a carrier, and any Träger dominant's male submissive is also a carrier. A child can only be conceived between the two if there is a pure and true love between them. I would be wanted even more as I would be a natural carrier without the gift, so my fertility is higher. I am very thankful for the gift, though, because now, whomever's child I bare has to truly love me, and I have to truly love him back. I find it ironic, though, that 'Träger' is actually German for 'carrier'. Hehe." Lucy finished his explanation with a small giggling fit instead of the now sort-of customary question.

A lady came in asking them if they wanted candy after their little Q-and-A session. Lucy bought himself a box of 'calm' Juniper's Jumping Jelly Beans and a large Tornipper's Specialty Caramel-Fudge Bar. Tom bought a few licorice wands, a small box of Esther's Extra-Sour Gummy Snakes, and a couple of large bars of Tornipper's Specialty Mint-Dark Chocolate.

They quietly ate their snacks as they slowly slipped into some more pleasant conversation. They talked in the same position as earlier for the rest of the train ride, or at least until they had to change into their school robes. This activity revealed that Lucy's sweater was much too big for him. This did not please Tom, but Lucy seemed to love it, claiming it to be more warm, comfortable, and cuddly than normal robes, so he would be comfortable in all of his classes. His pants, shirt, and actual robe fit him fine, though slightly big, so it was really only the sweater, but this didn't deter Lucy from his thoughts.

They unfortunately had to split up, as the first years had to take the boats across the lake with the groundskeeper, Morpheus Pinclanato, who, true to his name, was all about sleep, it seemed. With his droning voice that could put anyone to sleep, and the lazy way his eyelids were slipped half way over his midnight-blue eyes, as though he was only barely awake, he could be the god of sleep himself.

When they eventually made it to the castle/school, they were led to stand in a large, stone foyer in front of two large, oak doors. Lucy was quite anxious(like all of the other first years)as he didn't know what he would have to face on the other side of the double doors. The smallest of the group (Lucy) was desperately trying to keep himself calm, cool, and collected. The three C's. He could do this. He knew he could. He continued to encourage himself mentally so he wouldn't look like a freak if he ended up having to pull out a calming draught from his medicine bag for a situation as simple as this.

Lucy was incredibly relieved when the doors finally opened after the Dumb-old-dork-man(Dumbledore)had finished reciting the rules that the headmaster wouldn't mention at the feast to reveal a huge room almost completely filled with students who sat along the benches at their tables. Lucy could see a somewhat old, but sturdy-looking, three-legged stool with an equally old hat on it. As the other students began to calm and start talking obnoxiously again, Lucy thought up new worries. What if he didn't get into Slytherin with Tom? What if he did, but Tom decided he didn't like Lucifer anymore? What if he couldn't make any friends? As these thoughts flooded his bright mind, Lucy spotted Tom, who gave him a small, encouraging smile.

The Hat's brim opened as if it was a mouth, then it began to sing.

 **(A/N: I wrote my own song, and I hope it's not too long or especially sucky. Have fun, I suppose. It's basically a prophecy I came up with a while ago, so you can read it now and know some of what will happen, or you can skip over it now and be surprised later. It doesn't really matter to me.)**

 _There came a boy from future whence,_  
 _Who suffered many trials and much loss._  
 _There was a man who lost all sense,_  
 _Who killed and grew among the moss._

 _The man had no friends when he was small,_  
 _So he grew angry with his loveless life,_  
 _And suffered a great fall_  
 _After his long existence full of strife._

 _The boy came back to fix the man,_  
 _So none would suffer such wrath as he._  
 _He met the man, but had not ran,_  
 _For their love was meant to be._

 _So listen here,_  
 _My little dears,_  
 _For a story not yet told._  
 _The story has not happened yet,_  
 _So be still and stand bold._

 _Our story starts with a young child,_  
 _No older than yourselves._  
 _Be prepared, my dears, for this story is not mild._

 _Our little raven flies,_  
 _With strength and sense,_  
 _Away from a man of lies._

 _Fly away, little one,_  
 _Or his web of deceit shall catch you,_  
 _If you cannot diligently run_  
 _From the spider who will catch you two._

 _My story is not finished,_  
 _But can wait another year._  
 _Hopefully your strength is not diminished_  
 _By your fear._

Dumbledore nervously looked at the Hat before beginning to read off of the list.

"Black, Orion." He went to Slytherin as soon as the hat had touched his head.

The sorting went on like this until they reached Lucy.

"Grindelwald, Lucifer." Lucy nervously walked up, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast. He carefully sat on the stool before the hat was placed upon his head.

 _"Hmm. A time traveler, eh?"_ The hat asked inside of Lucy's head.

"What do you mean?" Lucy responded in his mind.

 _"I mean, you have come back from this time. You must have locked the memories from your former life away. I will not open your vault for you, it will happen when the time is right. Now for my actual purpose: sorting._

 _"Once again, I am unsure where to put you. Gryffindor, or Slytherin? Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw? All four, perhaps? Maybe I put you Gryffindor again. No, that won't do. No one would understand why. Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would suit you best, but that's not where you wished to go, is it? You do have some of those traits... I think it'll be..."_

 **Word Count: 2032**

 **Translations: None**

 **Tags/Warnings: See Chapter One**

 **Characters: See Chapter One, Sick!Harry**

 **Pairings: See Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs, Harry Potter's new name, and the plot. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling**

 **A/N: Over two thousand words! Huzzah! What'd you think? Where do you think our favorite wizard will go? Where do you want him to go? I'm still not pleased with it and I took out a whole 200 word paragraph of needless crap. I wrote this a while ago and am just now posting it, so, yeah... I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't, then I'm sorry.**

 **All hail the Glow Cloud and I hope your week is filled with smiles and laughs,**  
 **ARK**


End file.
